


Late.

by xmeglex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Zieler (Mentioned), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Good lord they are so in love i can't, Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes (Mentioned), Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge (Mentioned), Mistletoe, Short One Shot, Tracer is late, Winston (Mentioned) - Freeform, someone need to protect emily and lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmeglex/pseuds/xmeglex
Summary: For the first time in her life Emily was experiencing this.They were supposed to be walking together and being all fluffy. But Tracer was late.- Sounds angst but it's just fluff -





	Late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in English, so if you find any error, just tell me and I'll fix it.  
> Hope you like!  
> Happy holidays, luvs!

The snow was falling like little sparkling crystals all over the town. Everything was covered in white, and a thousand Christmas lights brightened up the trees and shops. This grey town was so prettier when December started, it was hard to believe it was the same place.

Couples walked by the road, hand in hand, wearing matching clothes. Some may say it's ridiculous but for some others it was the most wonderful time of the year. A time to be happy no matter what with those you love. Between the snow and couples, Emily stood alone, holding her purse close. She was wearing that green scarf, the one Lena gave to her last year. She knew that her orange hair was full of little white dots of snow. Being in the snow for so long did that.

As she looked at the old clock of the city, Emily noticed something pretty strange.

"She's late? That's new."

Lena promised to be there before 10pm but the clock screamed her delay. Emily breathed slowly. She was fine, she had to be fine. Tracer was on a emergency mission with Winston and Mercy. Rescuing some fellas who where trapped under some snow in the train station. There were no risks to Lena's life, so Emily shouldn't worry. But...

Tracer was never late.

Never.

She couldn't be because of that bright thing on her chest. The one thing that really bothered her when Emily wanted to touch her girlfriend. The thing that made Tracer have so many nightmares about being trapped in some time loop.

She tried to dial to Lena's phone, but it didn't reach. And now she was getting worried.

The redhead tried to calm down, walking a little around the stores and she stopped in front of a great Christmas tree. It was beautiful. She couldn't count how many charms were hanging there. And the star on top of it was pretty big and shiny in gold and red. A smile cracked in her blushed face.

She wanted Lena to be there with her.

She wanted to hold Lena's hands and kiss her, and kiss her again, and tell her that she was prettier than that beautiful tree. Brighter than any Christmas light. Better than every single holiday.

She wanted Lena so bad...

Then, something green over her head got her attention.

Mistletoe.

Emily was going to sigh. But a big "ZAAAP" made her eyes go wide. And there she was.

Her massive brown hair sticking everywhere with snow. Orange goggles covered her eyes and she had a troubled face. Her jacket had a big hole that was made by fire for sure. She got closer to the ginger and started babbling. "I'm so sorry for the delay, luv! We found Junkrat and Roadhog were there and," she rubbed her head, "Winston had a problem with-"

Her lips were occupied before she could finish her sentence. The kiss was desperate and full of all their feelings for each other. Tracer felt Emily's hand pulling her goggles up to her forehead, grabbing her hair while doing it. Her tongue tracing her thin lips, deepening the kiss.

Every time Lena accelerated her speed, her heart felt like explosions in her chest. But Emily could make her feel like this just by touching her lips.

Lena was the one who pulled back first. Her breath was heavy and her face was red just like Emily's hair.

"It's okay, Lena," she kissed her lips quickly and smiled, "Merry Christmas, honey."

Tracer knew so many women from around the world. Overwatch had some beauties, Symmetra and Mei were graceful. Widowmaker was one of Talon's prettiest women. And she saved some beauties more than once. But Emily... She was too much. She didn't had words to say it.

So she just pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her forehead, "Aren't you angry?"

Emily laughed softly, "I can't get angry when you're so gorgeous," she pulled Lena to walk with her.

Tracer smiled and took the girl by her waist, going with her on the path she wanted to. "Where do you wanna go, luv?"

"I was thinking on grabbing something to eat... I'm starving!", Emily suggested.

And they were another couple in the snow, kissing and walking together like they were meant to be.

"Sounds great," Lena noticed the big crochet gloves Emily was wearing. "Nice gloves, by the way".

If someone was talking behind their backs, they wouldn't notice. Happiness isolated the two girls in their own perfect world.

"I'm glad you liked, 'cause I got a matching pair for you," she giggled, taking the small package out of her purse.

And it was bliss.

Christmas was perfect because they knew perfection was to be with each other.

To be in love. And to be loved.


End file.
